Evil Dead (remake)
Evil Dead ''(2013 film)' ' ''Evil Dead ''is a 2013 horror film it serves as kind of a remake and kind of a sequel of the 1981 cult classic horror film ''The Evil Dead. It will be produced by Bruce Campbell, Sam Raimi, and Rob Tapert. The movie is about a new group of young people who find the book and accidentally unleash the Evil again. Ash only appears in a very brief non-story related cameo after the credits. In April 2011, Bruce Campbell did an AskMeAnything interview on Reddit.com, saying "Newsflash: We are remaking Evil Dead. The script is awesome. I will be one of the producers and possibly play the milk man". He added "In all honesty, we would all love to make another Evil Dead movie. When that will happen? Who can say – we're all working on other jobs right now. We're not trying to dodge anybody's questions, there just isn't that much to talk about. The remake's gonna kick ass – you have my word". On July 13, 2011 it was officially announced, via a press release, that Ghost House Pictures would be producing the upcoming remake of The Evil Dead, with Diablo Cody in the process of revising the script and Fede Alvarez chosen as the director. Actor Shiloh Fernandez is reported cast as the main lead role of David. Bloody Disgusting has reported that Lily Collins is in the lead role as Mia who is a female version of Ash, but on January 24, 2012, Collins has dropped out of the role. On February 3, 2012 it was announced that actress Jane Levy, star of the television series Suburgatory would be replacing Collins in the lead role as Mia. Lou Taylor Pucci, Elizabeth Blackmore and Jessica Lucas joined the cast. The film was released April 5th, 2013 to mostly positive reviews. The film has almost no comedy unlike the previous installments (though much of the original film's comedy was due to cheap effects and bad acting) it is pretty much pure horror & drama. Most fans are happy that there is so much gore and that almost all the effects are practical and not made with CGI. Major differences in this and the originals seraies are the possessed people have discolored pupils instead of pure white, and they don't float or morph into crazy shapes (like Henrietta in Evil Dead 2). There speach patterns are a bit more like The Exorcist. The book does not have a face on it (due to some copyright issue) and specific things happen that the book say will happen, there are some rules to it where as in the original they seem to just revel in tormenting the living with no rhyme or reason. Summary Mia is attempting to detox from a drug addiction, three of her friends and her long missing brother come with her to a cabin in the woods to help her go cold turkey. They discover the book of the dead in the basement and (unknown to the others) a sceptical Eric reads a passage from it. This summons up demons living in the woods which begin to possess them. This turns them against each other, also bringing up life issues between the friends & siblings. It all ends in a spectacular gore fest in the tradition of the classic Evil Dead movies. There are several clues or references to the original within the movie that show that this is a sequel to the original Evil Dead films and not just a remake (one example: in one scene you can hear the spirit that possessed Cheryl in the original). Cast Jane Levy - Mia Shiloh Fernandez - David Lou Taylor Pucci - Eric Jessica Lucas - Olivia Elizabeth Blackmore - Natalie Ellen Sandweiss - Cheryl (Only her voice can be heard while hearing Mia screaming at the others.) Bruce Campbell (He appears after credits for a cameo, but this cameo is not related to the story.) Crew Trailers Evil Dead - Red Band Teaser (01:25) Category:Cancelled Projects Category:Films Interviews Video:Evil Dead NYCC Panel 1|NYCC Panel 1 Video:Evil Dead NYCC Panel 2|NYCC Panel 2 Video:Evil Dead NYCC Panel 3|NYCC Panel 3 Category:Cancelled Projects Category:Films